oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollyon
Apollyon is a world reknowned blacksmith as well as a swordsman, a being who forges weapons of death with great glee and who also demands that the weapons be carried for their true purpose, that of death, pain and destruction. Apollyon is a nihilist who rejects all forms of higher purpose and power. Currently Apollyon serves as the personal blacksmith of the Tai pirates, serving as the commander of the crews forge ship. Appearance Apollyon boasts a rather modest appearance in a world filled with beings who have a flash for the extravigent. A simple cloak adorned the entirety of the man's body leaving very little flesh exposed, the cloak also comes with a hood, so that apollyon may travel without peering eyes following him should he so choose. If one had the ability to peer underneath the cloak worn by the demon, they would find a body built for combat. His muscles forged from combat that had begun as mere street fights in his early childhood to the battles of life and death that he craves these days. Thus his body is a perfect blend of dense and fast twitch muscle as a result of his own personal evolution, allowing him to compete with both quick and powerful foes. Personality As a self described "Slave of War" Apollyon has stated multiple times that his heart is black, meaning that his is unconditionally remorseless and unsympathetic. This is what happens when Men are in a state of constant war always hunting their next prey, they become cold and unresponsive to the world. This carries over to combat where Apollyon speaks very little, save for the occasional taught meant to frustrate and demoralize the victim, forging the opportunity for an easier kill. History Born in a small village to a family if blacksmiths, Apollyon knew that his destiny was to one day carry one his family's legacy, to become a master smith and forge weapons for his villiage to continue to fight and defend itself from the large more aggressive countries of the world that tried to impied on their freedom. Apollyon however quickly grew tired of forging weapons only for them to lay around and collect dust, in fact this infuriated him, it drove him mad. Thus Apollyon grew tired of letting his beautiful weapons lay around and decided to show them their purpose. Auberon slew his entire village, sparing not a single life, man, woman, child it mattered not they had all disrespected him with their pacifistic bullshit. Thus the boy took the name of a demon, “Apollyon” and set out to show the world his truth, peace is an illusion that will never become a reality as weapons can never be used in the name of peace, and he seeks to show the people their true nature, everyone has a monster within them, some just take a little “Motivation” to awaken it from its slumber. It is for this reason that Apollyon does not always kill quickly, sometimes seeking to try and awaken the monster that slumbers within others through torture and maiming, and should they still not accept this truth, then they shall die. Equipment Powers & Abilities As a being who travels the seas without a companion it should come as no surprise that Apollyon is a more than capable combatant, able to survive in any area of the world while simultaneously leaving piles of bodies in his wake. While an exact estimate of the demons skill cannot accurately be predicted, as anyone who could speak upon them is either dead, or catatonic. However what can be accurately predicted is that in one on one combat, Apollyon is capable of besting nearly any warrior on the seas. Ways of Combat Smithing Prowess As the being who considers himself the worlds "Last True Blackamith" as well as being world renowned as Hephaestus, It should come as no surprise that Apollyon is an incredible capable blacksmith. Apollyon imbues each of his blades with a "Philosophy" his own personal Philosophy that weapons are not meant to protect but rather shed blood, maim and kill, believing that this is a blade, gun or other weapons singular purpose. Haki